1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scaffold and platform adaptable for assembly and disassembly, which consists of similar rectangular platform blocks provided with upper and lower frames and adjustable manually in height, which are supported always by way of two scissor members on two opposite longitudinal sides, whereby the legs of the scissors are articulated with one end at a corner point and can be stopped or arrested at their other upper end in different positions on lateral cross beams of the upper frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such platform blocks as are supported by way of scissors for the variable formation of scaffoldings and platforms have been known in th prior art, for example, from the German patent 23 05 145. Such known platform blocks are disposed directly side by side and are adjustable always to the desired level, whereby they are mutually interlocked. In this case, the stability of the platform blocks must be selected corresponding to the area of the specific load carrying capacity of the scaffolding platform, whereby, however it is to be noted that in the case of platform blocks which are provided with scissors, that the carrying capacity of the platform blocks depends on the pertinent height or level of the platform blocks. Obviously, with an increasing obliquity of the legs of the scissors, that is to say with a decreasing height or level of the platform blocks, a more favorable leverage conditions exist. In order to guarantee for all adjustments in height that the prescribed minimum carrying capacity is maintained, the platform block will have to be mechanically developed such, that it will have the prescribed carrying capacity even in the case of the lowest height adjustment of the scissors, which perforce leads to the result, that in the case of higher adjustments of the platform block, an unnecessarily high carrying capacity must exist. In the case of the numerous cases of application, where the platform blocks are adjusted to great heights across the greatest or the entire area of the scaffolding, the use of the known platform blocks will lead to an unnecessary expenditure.